


Repine

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [915]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's been dating Gibbs and Fornell, but now they've found out about each other. What is he going to do?





	Repine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lovelyhanna13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyhanna13/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Lovelyhanna13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyhanna13/pseuds/Lovelyhanna13) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/02/2001 for the word [repine](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/11/02/repine).
> 
> repine  
> To feel or express discontent.  
> To long for something.
> 
> This was requested by Lovelyhanna13 who prompted me through [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). I hope she likes it. 
> 
>  **Prompt:**  
> 
> Fornell and Gibbs fight over Tony.
> 
>  **End Prompt**  
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Repine

Tony had a secret. He was dating not one, but two guys. They didn't know about each other, yet.

Tony wasn't sure what would happen when they found out about each other. He suspected at least one of them would repine over him dating both of them. Still he couldn't help it. 

They were both so different and he couldn't make up his mind between the two. He figured he better enjoy it as best he could before it came crashing down around him. He'd had a reputation in college about being the sex machine, but prior to this he'd never actually dated two men at once.

He would never have considered it. Tons of one night stands, no problem. Two serious relationships at the same time? No way.

How he got here was an interesting story. He’d been finishing up an op for the FBI in Baltimore, when he’d quite literally run into Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He ended up helping Gibbs with an NCIS case of his own while he put the finishing touches on the FBI case.

Gibbs had no idea Tony was working for the FBI. He thought he was a Baltimore detective. By the time they were done with the NCIS case, Gibbs had offered him a job with NCIS. Tony had faced a decision then.

Did he go with the FBI and continue working under Fornell or did he switch to NCIS which would station him near Fornell. He’d been working with Fornell for years, but usually they weren’t in the same state. Fornell was his handler while he worked undercover ops in other states. 

Sometimes he had a local handler in addition to Fornell, but Fornell was his constant. Not that he ever saw Fornell. The FBI didn’t know it, but that was actually a point against them. Tony preferred to see the people he worked with not have them just be a voice over the phone.

On top of that, Tony had been going from one undercover job to another. He needed a break, but he knew with the FBI that he wouldn’t get one unless he put in for vacation and even then he may not depending on how important the undercover op was. NCIS was looking more appealing as he considered his options.

He liked Fornell. The guy knew what he was doing, but Tony was ready to work with someone without travelling all over the US. He couldn’t wait to be himself for an extended period of time again.

He wasn’t even sure he knew what being himself looked like. Still he accepted Gibbs’ offer to work at NCIS. Fornell was pissed when he found out Gibbs had been the one to steal Tony away from the FBI.

It changed Tony’s relationship with Fornell. Fornell started showing up randomly at NCIS just to check on Tony. Ostensibly his reasoning was that, he was checking to see if Tony was ready to come back to the FBI, yet.

Tony saw through it though. No one was that dedicated to their work. He knew Fornell just wanted to see him and make sure he was ok.

That’s when the case happened where he had to help Gibbs pull one over on the FBI. He pretended to be the dead body, so that NCIS could get the real body. To make up for screwing Fornell over, Tony asked Fornell out on a date when Fornell discovered him. 

He hadn’t expected Fornell to toss his body out of a moving vehicle onto the highway, but he couldn’t blame him. It made his date with Fornell easy to keep secret from Gibbs, however. Who would think that your date would toss you on your ass like Fornell did.

It was Tony’s secret that Fornell had whispered yes in his ear, before tossing him out. That’s how he started dating Fornell. The guy was a romantic at heart.

Though he also had the awkward dork thing going for him too. It wasn’t uncommon for the two of them to go out to fancy restaurants together. Usually ones with a bar, so that Fornell could claim he was going out for a drink.

They’d agreed early on to keep their relationship a secret. Tony didn’t want his boss finding out given the antagonistic relationship he had with Fornell. Fornell didn’t want the FBI finding out that he was dating the one person the FBI was desperate to convince to come work for them again.

His relationship with Gibbs started out completely differently. Tony so frequently had to chase Gibbs down because he’d turned off his phone that he became used to just coming into Gibbs’ house whenever he felt like it. At first nothing happened, but then Gibbs started making meals for two expecting Tony to show up. 

They never talked about what they were doing. Not until, Director Morrow retired and Jenny Shepard became the new Director. Then they were forced to talk as Jenny tried to mess with Gibbs and Tony both.

Not that they talked really. Gibbs had simply growled that he wasn’t interested in Jenny anymore and stormed down to his basement. Tony couldn’t help but quirk his lips up in a smile. 

The man couldn’t state his feelings, but that didn’t mean he didn’t make them obvious. Still Tony would have loved to have heard the words. He also would have enjoyed spending some time together outside of Gibbs’ house, but that just wasn’t Gibbs.

That was one thing about Fornell, he always said what he felt. He never left Tony wondering how he felt like Gibbs did. There was something so special about the time spent in silence with Gibbs. 

With Fornell silence was rare and that was fine too, but sometimes Tony just wanted to sit in silence. He always knew Gibbs’ home was open for that. Of course, everything changed when Gibbs happened upon Fornell and Tony on a date.

It became a competition then. Gibbs and Fornell both trying to convince Tony to choose only them. Both of them expressed their discontent to Tony.

Neither of them understood how Tony could be dating them both. Neither of them wanted to give up Tony, but neither of them was happy about Tony dating the other either. That’s when the fighting really started.

It carried over into their work. Fornell went out of his way to show Gibbs up. Gibbs did the same. 

When Tony went out on a date with one, the other demanded a date with him and tried to top the other. Tony was getting ready to dump both of them. He wanted the men he knew before they found out about each other. 

He was tired of feeling like a prize to be won. They’d both changed and he didn’t know if he could handle either one the way they were now. Finally, he set them both down and told them that they needed to figure out how to get along or they’d both lose him.

Then he left. Fornell and Gibbs stared at each other in shock. Gibbs glared at Fornell. “This is all your fault.”

“My fault? How is it my fault? You’re the one who lured him away from the FBI.”

“You should be thanking me for that. He’d never have started dating you if I hadn’t.”

“And he would have dated you? Please. He only started dating you because he was working for NCIS.”

Needless to say Fornell and Gibbs did not manage to resolve the issue that day. Tony could tell nothing had been resolved simply by Gibbs’ tense shoulders the next day at work. He buckled down and worked, protecting the team from Gibbs anger, but not interacting on a personal level with Gibbs like he sometimes did.

For the first time, Fornell asked Tony out and Tony turned him down. He needed to figure out what he wanted without being pulled apart by the two fighting over him. He was taking a break from both of them.

He hoped they’d take his request to heart, but even if they didn’t he’d figure out what he wanted. They were both great guys. There was no doubt about that.

He just didn’t know which one was the right one for him. Each of them had been so different at the start. Then when they’d found out about each other, they’d both responded similarly.

Both jealous. Both wanting his time. Both trying to out do each other. 

He didn’t know how to reconcile their jealousy with the men they were before. He didn’t know how to decide who to move forward with. It was clear there would be fall out no matter who he chose.

He couldn’t help contemplating choosing neither. Their jealousy and possessiveness and attempts to outdo each other reminded him of Senior. Senior always knew how to get his way, after all. 

He wondered if either of them could be the better man or if it was just a contest between them now. He really wanted somebody who was a combination of the two, but he wasn't sure a person like that existed. Still he couldn't handle the continued fighting.

He had to make a choice. He only hoped that they could both respect his choice. It would suck to lose the friendship of either.

**Author's Note:**

> I purposefully left the ending open ended, so that readers can imagine Tony choosing whoever they want him to end up with.
> 
> Apologies for the long silence. I haven't been feeling well. I'm still not completely better, but I'm hoping  
> to get back into writing. We'll see how it goes though.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
